


Incrimination By Doodle

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Doodles, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s mindless doodling is a source of embarrassment for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incrimination By Doodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> Written For: jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘author's choice, doodling on a notepad while on hold,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7.

Ryo tapped his pen on his notepad. It felt like he'd been on hold forever, waiting to speak to someone who could tell him exactly where the victim he and Dee were supposed to interview had ended up. Apparently there was no record of her being admitted to Bellevue, where they’d been told she was being taken; the ambulance must have been diverted en route. So now he was sitting here, phone practically glued to his ear, mind zoning out from the tinny music coming through the receiver, and trying not to fall asleep. It had been a long shift already and it was far from over.

His right hand moved of its own accord, doodling idly on the pad in front of him. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing, and it wasn’t until a voice finally spoke in his ear, making him jump, that he even looked down at the previously blank sheet. What he saw there made his face heat up and he quickly flipped the page, jotting down the information he’d been given on a fresh sheet.

“Thanks, you’ve been very helpful,” he told the woman on the other end of the line, before hanging up and hurriedly tearing off the top sheet of the pad. Thank goodness Dee was off getting coffee or he’d never live this down. Screwing up the page, Ryo dropped it in the trash, just in time as Dee returned and set a mug down at his elbow.

“Did ya find out where they took her?”

Ryo nodded. “Mount Sinai. She’s just out of surgery but we should be able to talk to her around five.”

“Good, we can head over there after we finish our coffee.” Dee slumped into his chair. “You okay? You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Ryo picked up his mug and sipped at the hot coffee, hoping Dee would leave it at that. Thankfully, Dee seemed willing to let it slide without an interrogation and Ryo started to relax; looked like he’d dodged the bullet this time.

He’d almost finished his drink when the Chief called him into his office for an update, and when he returned to his desk, Dee was pulling on his coat, preparing to head over to the hospital, Grabbing his own coat, Ryo shrugged it on and followed his partner, the incriminating piece of paper forgotten, at least for the moment.

 

OoOoOoO

 

They’d both gone back to Ryo’s after the hospital, picking up pizza on the way. Now full and relaxed, lounging drowsily in front of the television, Ryo was startled when Dee dropped a crumpled sheet of paper on his lap.

“Thought you might want to keep this,” he said with a grin.

Ryo took one look and felt his face heat up again; it was the page he’d been doodling on earlier, Dee’s name written over and over, interspersed with hearts.

“Oh God, I was hoping you wouldn’t see that!” Ryo hid his face.

“Why? I think it’s cute.” Grasping Ryo’s wrists gently, he pulled his partner’s hands away to look him in the eyes. “And for the record, I love you too.”

The End


End file.
